Only In Dreams
by Vicennial-Tantric
Summary: A mysterious woman is shown to Yami in a vision from his past. This rememberence is brought to life when the same woman enters the World of Yugi and his friends. Is she friend or foe of the Pharoah?


The Pharaoh watched the giant ferns and Nile reeds blow in the soft wind that passed through Memph that day. He sighed inwardly as he leaned on a massive pillar of alibaster stone, using a golden dagger to cut into a deep red apple, the juice flowing down the knife and onto the warm flesh of his hand. He cautiously licked the chilled liquid off his fingers and palm as he looked out amongst the growth of the river side. He continued to watch for another moment and caught the parting of reeds as someone stepped through them. I pleasant humming was coming from the trespasser, whom in which the Pharaoh had convinced himself must have been lost within his property. He watched, facinated with the lost person, but after a while he slowly began to notice by the way they weaved themselves through the reeds that the trespasser knew exactly where they were going. He hopped down off the thick marble landing and onto a soft bed of sand then onto the fertile soils of the river side. The pharaoh crept silently through the reeds without making a sound. He watched the person for a couple moments as they hummed softly a small tune to themselves. And, there, gathering the long stem blossoms from the fragrant Nile reeds stood a woman, a few inches shorter then the Pharaoh. Her simple field mouse colored hair glistened softly in the setting sun, her sheer white clothing moved effortlessly in the evening air. The pharaoh stood to his full hight, continuing to remain silent. He gave a subtle smile as he watched her, something about her tranquility and carelessness made the Pharaoh envy her to no end. He watched as she picked the blossoms and gave each and every flower a delighted look. The silence that the pharaoh had so greatly appreciated was shattered with words of one of his several advisors that frequently required his presence. "Pharaoh Yami! Pharaoh, are you out here Pharaoh?" The man yelled from the marble platform that the pharaoh had been standing on only seconds earlier. The shocked woman span around to try and get a look at the yelling man, instead she came face to face with the widened eyes of the Pharaoh himself. She shrieked and threw the small bundle of blossoms up in the air with a stunned stare on her face. It took her a couple seconds to realize who she was looking at before she turned and broke out in a full blown sprint towards the way she had come. The pharaoh reached his hand out "Wait a moment!" he said as he picked up the scud bouquet of flowers. He sighed as he looked up at the path between the reeds as she disappeared from sight. He turned to begin to walk back to the palace but took one more look at the reeds before he shook his head and marched through the growth back to where his advisor was standing. The old man gave the pharaoh a hand up into the hallway floor. "Pharaoh?" the old man ask confused as Yami dumped a pile of lavander reed blossoms into his arms sighing slightly as he pushed a piece of hair out of his face, beginning to walk slowly down the hall. "Tonight Sephoitus. is a good night to go home to your wife with a arrangement of fresh Nile blossoms, hmm?" The pharaoh said with a kind voice as he walked his way down the corridor without turning around. The old man smiled and nodded to the young Pharaoh as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.  
  
Yugi Motou looked longingly outside at the sun from where he sat in a café in Domino city. He hadn't had a care in the word since school had let out again for the summer. For the first time in years there was no major tournaments for him to attend, no wild parties, nothing new at arcades. His eyes glistened as sun beamed in from a large window as he occupied one of his hands with writing figure eights in water droplets on the counter top. He was beginning to feel bored, and he still was only two weeks into vacation. "Yugi?" His cheerful friend Tea said to him "You look as if you're dreadfully bored. Why don't you go out and duel with someone hmm? It's a beautiful day! You shouldn't waste it in a place like this." She tried to inspire him as she placed a glass of iced tea in front of him. He continued to look outside at a few children running in the street. His boredom wasn't his only problem. It's true, Yugi was bored, Yet Yami, the spirit, was a fireball of energy today for some strange reason. The young boy only shrugged "I don't know.. it's kinda nice to just relax for a couple weeks, from dueling, and school. but Yami is restless. Kinda like a bouncing ball in a cardboard box." Yugi said and chuckled slightly at his analogy. "Maybe I should try going for a walk. See what's actaully bothering me." He said in his soft friendly voice. "Wanna save the iced tea for me?" he asked politely as he put his navy blue coat on over his black t- shirt. "Yeah sure" Tea agreed with a hint of confusion in her voice as she watched Yugi slowly walk outside the café and past the window that he was just watching. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed half- heartedly at the day. So beautiful yet, for some reason he couldn't enjoy it, since his mind was on so many things. He leisurely stroled through a small park, children running past him with laughter as they pulled colorful kites of orange and red through the air. They reminded him of something unfamiliar, a vibrant sunset which he had never seen before. Yugi had to stand still for a moment as he watched beams of red orange and yellow fill his sight. After a few moments of looking at the sunset he regained his vision of the park around him. Children stood looking up at him, their kites now laying lifelessly on the ground. Yugi looked back at them for a couple seconds before he turned around and ran home as he possibly could.  
  
"What could it be grampa? Why did I see that sunset? I never remember seeing one like it in my entire life." Yugi asked his granfather with a somewhat frantic voice, still tears in his eyes from worrying about his vision. Although Yugi was heated at the thought of his vision, his grandfather stayed strangly calm. "Yugi" he said "You must relax. You may have never seen that sunset before, but perhaps the sprit has. Maybe he's beginning to remember things from his past so long ago." Yugi's grandfather explained as he took a sip of tea from a white tea cup. "Go lay down up-stairs and see if you cant figure out what exactly he's thinking about hmm?" His grandfather suggested and pointed towrds the stairs. Yugi trudged into his bedroom slowly, and flopped down on his bed. He searched his own head for a moment to see if the memory was his or not. After searching his memories countless times for the sunset he turned reluctantly to the spirit. "Do you have any idea what this sunset is, Yami? I've never seen it before in my life." He asked the spirit whichi entered the recesses of Yugi's mind to speak with him. For the first time ever, the spirit had a soft smile on his face. Not his usual smirk that he wore while dueling, but an actual smile. His features were light and thought provoked. Yami nodded with the same smile. "Yes, Yugi, I'm sorry to have startled you with the image, but I've actually remembered something so vivid from my past, that it sort of exploded from my mind into your vision. However, it's not the only thing I remember." Yami stated to the young boy then went on to explain the rest of his vision, and every detail. Everything from the tempurature of the apple juice that ran down Yami's hand, to the color of the woman's hair when the shimmering setting sun poured beams of light onto it. The spirit explained it so that Yugi could play it over and over again in his mind just as Yami did in his. "I can't understand why I remembered it though." Yami thought and gave the spirit a friendly smile "Perhaps that's because it's a memory that's more important then you think." He said and shruged "maybe if you're lucky you'll remember a bit more of it" Yugi said and got back up and ran back down stairs. Yugi's grandfather gave him the message that Tea had called worried about him, and that she was still at the café waiting for him. With that Yugi grabbed his navy blue coat and threw it on over his back t-shirt, running out the door. He ran down the street and around a few blocks before he saw Tea, Joey and Tristan all standing at the door to the café waiting for him Joey was the first one to give Yugi attitude for being late by putting an agitated hand on his hip "Hey! Yug, where the heck have you been? We've been waiting around for you for almost an hour." Joey said then his expression quickly turned friendly again as his arm moved back down to his side. "Is everything ok?" Yugi smiled with a quick nod as he grabbed his chest a bit "Oh, yeah everything's fine, I guess you could say I was seeing things." They all stepped into the air-conditioned café as he spoke. Yugi explained to them the vision that the spirit was having as they sat down at the counter in front of the window he was staring out of just an hour or so earlier. "Wow that's strange, Yami's actually remembering something?" Tea said slightly confused "I remember him at the Egyptain exibit, he was aggitated as to why he couldn't even remember he was a pharaoh." She said as four drinks came for them Yugi took a long sip of iced tea, his back to the window. 'Perhaps relaxing my mind will help the spirit calm down as well.' Yugi thought to himself as Tristan gasped and dropped his glass on the floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces, getting it's contents all over everyone "Hey!" Tea shrieked sheilding her face from the flying glass and soda. "what's the issue Tristan?" She asked with an agnry expression. "U.. Up there! On top of that building!" Tristan told them and pointed up at a four story building. Yugi twirled around quickly and looked out at the building, where, perched on the very top, was a woman, long field mouse colored hair, dressed in white, her arms crossed across her chest. "Yugi!" Yami called to him from within his mind "The woman from my vision!" the spirit said. Indeed Yugi agreed it was the exact same woman from his vision, however, she looked much more distinguished, like she was a position of authority. Her large blue eyes looked down upon the same café and stared directly at Yugi. She watched them for a few more seconds before she jumpped into the air and started to dive towards the ground as people on the street started screaming in terror. 


End file.
